I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to recording media communications and, more particularly, is related to systems and methods for recording IP communication.
II. Description of Background Art
Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) networks have historically provided communications functionality to call centers and customers. However, the introduction of Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) networks and similar technologies have provided the opportunity for call centers to expand services to customers, such as recording of incoming and outgoing communications, and monitoring the recorded communications. While the utilization of VoIP networks has expanded the capabilities for call centers, VoIP may utilize protocols and technologies that have not historically been utilized.
In an Internet Protocol (IP) communication network, any of a plurality of communication devices may be configured to send data to and receive data from other communication devices. Users of the communication devices, network administrators, and/or third parties may desire to record the data communicated to and/or from a particular communication device.
Traditionally, the voice recording interface to a telephone switch used in certain business systems was based on TDM PCM32 channel trunks actively sending data to the recorder over a dedicated connection. Thus, such systems were constrained to record all audio channels. Rather than use a general purpose computer network, the systems used many, hardwired, physical connections between the telephone switch and each recorder channel. Audio could not be redirected between recorders because of the channel audio hardwiring, so reduced recording channel counts, load balancing and redundancy could not easily be implemented.